


Лекарство от бессонницы

by WTFSlash2020



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Лекарство от бессонницы

Он не понаслышке знает, что такое ПТРС. Он с ним живет уже много лет.

Он может контролировать себя безукоризненно, как часовой механизм, умело отлаженный мастером. Как его любимый Астон-Мартин, любовно перебранный Кью до винтика. Внешнее спокойствие дается легко – это маска, уже ставшая второй кожей. Если она немного расползается на швах – на помощь всегда придет алкоголь. Достаточно дорогой и крепкий, чтобы снова стать собой. Тем собой, каким его знают окружающие.

Сила, отсутствие даже зачатков страха и контроль – вот три кита, на которых держится его работа и его жизнь.  
Но есть пределы, за которыми контроль утрачивается.

Сон неподвластен контролю, как и видения, которые с ним приходят. Редко – бессмысленный набор картинок, часто – кровавая мешанина из лиц, криков и запаха пороховой взвеси. Это давно ушедшее прошлое, и он это знает, но там, во сне, логика отключается, давая волю инстинктам. Страх, такой непривычный в реальности, во сне словно отыгрывается, беспощадно вгрызаясь в мозг, притупляя здравое, разгоняя до безумных отметок пульс.

Поэтому он не любит спать, хотя прекрасно понимает необходимость сна для нормального функционирования.

– Вы плохо выглядите, агент 007, – говорит как всегда собранный и сдержанный Кью, глядя на него поверх очков. – Когда вы спали в последний раз всю ночь целиком?

Он кривит губы в усмешке, честно пытаясь вспомнить, но вслух только отшучивается.

– С каких пор вас, квартирмейстер, интересуют мои ночи?

– С тех пор, как я стал отвечать за вашу работоспособность. Человек – дневное существо и для нормальной жизнедеятельности ему нужен сон. Ночной. Впрочем, не мне вас учить, вы уже достаточно большой мальчик.

– Вы даже не представляете себе, насколько, Кью, – он ухмыляется, довольный произведенным эффектом от пошлой шутки. Кью хмурится, но первым отводит взгляд, делая вид, что страшно увлечен чем-то на одном из нескольких мониторов напротив.

Бонд до сих пор не понимает, как этому мальчишке удается справляться со своими обязанностями. И дело не только в бесконечных креативных идеях и талантливом их воплощении в виде нового оборудования. Бонд не понимает, как он умудряется вести их, агентов, через поля многочисленных битв? Почему от одного голоса в наушнике становится удивительно спокойно и правильно? Где этот юноша берет силу, чтоб приказывать десятку самых опасных людей в мире так, чтобы эти приказы исполнялись молниеносно?

Загадка.

Удивительная загадка, разгадать которую пока не представляется возможным, хотя он не оставляет попыток.

Сегодняшняя ночь определенно не будет простой. Он не спал уже более сорока восьми часов, и продолжать – не самая лучшая идея в преддверии очередной миссии. Алкоголь, принятый в больших дозах, способен только притупить восприятие и немного приглушить рвущихся из подсознания монстров. Бонд периодически проваливается в короткий полусон-полуявь, не в силах ни подняться и прекратить эти пытки, ни провалиться, наконец, в глубокую фазу.

Телефон звонит около часа ночи, и он достаточно настойчив, чтобы протянуть руку и все-таки ответить. Еще до того, как поднести трубку к уху, Бонд понимает, кто ему звонит, и внутренне собирается. Он не может ничего поделать – привычка подчиниться звонившему безоговорочно, выполнить любой его приказ, буквально въелась в подкорку.

– Слушаю, – его голос немного хриплый, но в нем нет и грамма сонливости.

– Спите, агент 007, – негромко приказывает ему Кью. – Завтра вы будете нужны на Ближнем Востоке.  
Бонд хочет что-то сказать, возможно, отпустить очередную пошлую шутку, но уже не может. Его глаза закрываются, а сознание, наконец-то ускользает туда, где нет ни видений, ни страхов, ни бессонницы.

Только голос, за которым он привык следовать.


End file.
